As the use of Computer Aided Design (CAD) Systems becomes more widespread, the need for cursor and command control devices which accurately and easily track three-dimensional position or motion is also growing. Devices which allow users to control a cursor with three-dimensional position and/or orientation commands are available for various applications. Among them are many hand-held input devices which allow users to interact with a host processor by controlling the position of a cursor or manipulating graphic objects on a computer screen. While these devices allow three-dimensional information to be transmitted to a computer they do not allow the user to use gestures and motions which are natural to the user.
For example, a prior art device of the type which is used for three-dimensional control involves the use of accelerometers to transduce the position and orientation of a stylus in space as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,838. This device makes no provisions so the stylus can be grasped in a manner which makes use of finger dexterity nor does it include mechanical support to reduce fatigue or enhance user control or dexterity.
Another prior art example is an ultrasonic position-locating device like the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,506. This device transduces position and orientation by triangulating ultrasonic signals. As with the prior art previously described, this device uses a free-floating stylus which includes no provisions for mechanical support to reduce fatigue or enhance user control or dexterity. Furthermore, this device is used with a stylus that is grasped in the palm of the hand. The use of such a stylus precludes fine positioning with the fingers and greatly reduces the dexterity of the user to manipulate position and orientation. In addition, this device is used with digital buttons on the stylus to send to the computer command signals. A button of this type is commonly called a “clicker” on a “mouse.” Because such buttons are mechanically coupled to the free-floating stylus, it is difficult to push the buttons while maintaining the position and orientation of the stylus. By pushing down on the button, the user will necessarily move the stylus from its desired position. Accordingly, these commands are difficult to control under many circumstances.